What You Least Expect
by chandlermurialbing
Summary: There are Vampires in Los Angeles. But don't worry, not everything is what you would expect it to be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Odette's POV

Everyone is always so terrified of Vampires. And in some respects they have the right to be. There are different classes of Vampire, each one being somewhat different than the next. The point is we're all pretty much the same. We all thirst for blood. But there are some minor differences. You have your "Dracula" Vamps, "Van Helsing" Vamps, "Bat" Vamps, "True Blood" Vamps, and the Vamp-Human Hybrid. And let me clear this up for you right now, the "Twilight" Vamps…don't exist. I'm disgusted to even be a Vampire with that shit floating around. Anyway, there are some things you should know about each type of Vamp so I'll classify them for you.

_Dracula Vampire_ – Unable to go out in sunlight. Does not eat, sleep, or breathe. Needs blood to survive. Can be killed with a stake through the heart. Cannot touch silver. Stays away from garlic. Cannot be seen in mirrors or photographs. Cannot set foot in a church and is badly burned by Holy water.

_Van Helsing Vampire_ – Exactly like the Dracula Vamp. Only difference is when they turn into their Vampire form (ie fangs out) they transform into hideous creatures and can then go out in daylight, as long as it's cloudy.

_Bat Vampire_ – Exactly like the Dracula Vamp except that they can travel by sunlight if needed in their bat form.

_True Blood Vampire_ – Only able to go out in sunlight if a lot of fairy blood is consumed. Needs blood to survive, but can drink synthetic blood. Does not eat or breathe. Sleeps during the day in a dark place, if the vampire stays awake it will get the bleeds. Can be killed with a stake through the heart. Cannot touch silver. Can enter a church and Holy water does not affect them. Neither does garlic. Can be seen in photographs and mirrors. Are the only vampires able to produce sperm.

_Vampire-Human Hybrid _– Can walk in sunlight. Needs blood to survive, but can drink synthetic blood. Eats, sleeps, breathes. Can be killed with a stake to the heart. Not affected by silver, churches, garlic, or Holy water. Can reproduce. Basically can do everything a human does except that they need blood to survive and have unnaturally pale skin. Not immortal but live unnaturally long lives. Can only be created by a True Blood Vampire mating with a human woman.

So where do I fit in here, you ask? I'm a Vampire-Human Hybrid. My dad, Chris, is a True Blood Vampire who's about 500 years old but he still looks like he's in his 30s. My mom, Dina, is a human woman who _is_ in her 30s. Then there's my twin brother, Carter and me Odette. We're 17 and in high school. I don't mind being part Vamp. Carter on the other hand, hates it. People look at us like we're freaks, but we can't really help that mom fell in love with a Vampire at 19 and had us when she was 20.

Mom and Dad have been together ever since she was 19. It's a strange atmosphere, we're with mom all day and most of the night and we only see dad when he comes out of his hidey-hole once the sun goes down. She's the day manager of the Restaurant/Bar that my dad and her own and he's the night manager. Carter's a bus boy there and I'm a waitress. Our family is a little dysfunctional but I don't mind. So this is my life. I'm Odette Jane Newberry and I'm part Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Odette's POV

When I woke up the morning of the first day of senior year I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting day. Not just because it was my last year of high school but also because it would be the first time going to school since us Vampires decided to "come out of the coffin" as people like to say. For a while we were in hiding. It wasn't that bad for the Vampire-Human Hybrids like Carter and me because we were the same as regular humans. The only thing we had to do was make sure we were drinking our synthetic blood in the comfort of our own home or that we put it in a thermos or something.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt before doing my hair and makeup. When I walked downstairs Carter was already at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Ready for senior year, Odd?" My mom asked.

"I think so," I said, "I'm just wondering if people will give us weird attention because they know what we are now."

Part of the Vampires making their existence known was that when registering for school, if you were a Hybrid you had to make that known, something about liabilities or whatever. And as far as Carter and I knew we were the only ones in our school

"What do you think, Odette?" Carter said, "That we're just gonna walk in there and everything is gonna be exactly the same? News flash, it's not!"

He's very bitter, you get used to it eventually.

"I know it's not going to be the same," I said opening a cabinet and grabbing a bottle of the synthetic blood, "I just wonder if it's going to be good or bad."

"You really are a moron," he said and continued eating his pancakes.

"Carter, don't talk to your sister like that," mom said, "and Odd, sweetie, I think everything will be fine. I mean the neighbors are fine with what we are so I don't see why anyone at school wouldn't be too."

I resolved that my mother was right and finished off my breakfast before grabbing my lunch and heading to my car. I waited for Carter to finish what he was doing and when he was he met me out in the car.

"You need to chill out," I said to him.

"I don't understand how you can be so okay with what we are," he said.

"It's easy Car," I said, "because we were born this way and there is nothing we can do about it."

He just shrugged and we pulled into the school parking lot. Even as we parked we were getting stared at. Carter looked like he was getting angrier by the second, which isn't a good look for Vampires because then our fangs have a tendency to show. And yes, we have fangs. Just because some of us drink synthetic blood doesn't mean we all do.

Carter and I got out of the car and made our way into the building. People seemed to either be shying away from us or staring at us in awe. Like I said, today was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Odette's POV

When I walked into my first period peoples heads were turning. It was like I had just moved here instead of being in school with a majority of these kids since kindergarten. I took my seat and I could hear the whispers about me and my brother circulating the room. Maybe Carter was right. Maybe we should just be homeschooled or something. This was the first time in my entire life that I was starting to feel ashamed of what I was. I tried to shrug it off but it just wasn't working.

I was in a funk for the rest of the morning, but my day turned around a little bit when lunch came. As I sat at a lunch table with Carter a girl with long black hair and a guy with dark brown hair approached our table.

"Hey Odette, Carter," she said.

"Hey, Annabella," I said with a smile.

"Mind if me and Logan sit with you?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said and they sat down.

Carter shot me a look saying that they only wanted to sit with us because of what we were. I knew that maybe that was part of it, but Anna and Logan had been nothing but nice to me even before they knew about what I was.

"So, was it hard for you guys to, like come out?" she asked,

"Not really," I said and shrugged, "at least not for me. Carter isn't happy about it though."

Carter scoffed and Logan looked at him questioningly.

"I don't think it's other people's business," he said in response to Logan's glance.

"I don't see a problem with it," he said, "you're just like us, you just drink blood. Doesn't bother me."

Carter seemed to calm down a little bit when he heard that. I guess all he really wanted was for someone who was "normal" to accept us for what we are. The rest of lunch was spent just hanging out with Logan and Annabella and when lunch was almost over I saw Anna's brother, James approach the table.

"Hey Anna, Logan," James said, "who are you sitting with?"

"Oh, James this is Odette and her brother Carter," Anna said.

"Hey," he said with a slight smile.

"Hey," Carter and I replied.

He seemed unbelievably uncomfortable. I guess he wasn't as comfortable with the whole Vampire thing as his sister was. The bell rang and Anna and Logan said they would see me and Carter later and I made my way to class.

The rest of the day was spent the same as the morning. But I had a better outlook on things. Lunch with Anna and Logan made me realize that I was right all along about not being ashamed of what I was, even if Carter was.

When school was over Carter and I made our way to the car. The ride home was tense but when we got there the house was empty. Well, not really, dad was just sleeping. I ran upstairs to change into my waitressing uniform and waited for Carter to change so we could head to work.

When we got there it was pretty dead. The busiest times were lunch and dinner so there was a bit of a lull in the restaurant right now. Mom waved to us when we walked in and we walked to the back room to punch in and put our stuff in our employee lockers. Just because our parents owned the place didn't mean we got any special treatment.

"How was school?" mom asked when we came back out.

"It was good," I said, "made some new friends, hopefully."

"Who? And why hopefully?" she asked.

"Annabella Maslow and Logan Henderson," I replied, "and I say maybe because they just sat with us at lunch. We haven't made plans to hang out or anything like that."

She nodded and turned to Carter expecting an answer about his day too.

"It was horrible," he said, "everyone was staring and whispering and shying away from us all because of what we are. I am so sick of shit like this."

"Language, Carter!" mom said, "Look, sweetie, it will just take some time for people to get used to it. Don't let it bother you so much. I'm sure it will get better in a few weeks."

"Doubt that," he said and went to go refill the salt and pepper shakers on the tables.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

James' POV

This was ridiculous. I don't understand how these people can just throw off the dynamic of everyone's lives by deciding to tell everyone that they are vampires. I mean the world was doing just fine without knowing. I had no problem with them keeping to themselves, that was fine. But what were Anna and Logan doing hanging out with them? Those were not the kind of people I wanted my sister associating with.

"I mean what's their deal?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know!" I replied, "It's just stupid. They should have never made all that public."

"But it's not like Odette and Carter are full vampires," Annabella said, "They are a hybrid. There is nothing wrong with that! What is you guys' deal!"

"Seriously!" Logan agreed, "there's nothing wrong with them. They're just like us."

"No they're not! They're blood suckers!" Kendall said.

"This is ridiculous! You guys are so dumb!" Anna said.

"Anna, I don't want you hanging out with them," I said.

"You are a fucking douche, James," she said, "maybe you should get to know people before you pass judgments because of what they are!"

She stormed out of the room and Logan glared at Kendall and me before following after her. Carlos walked in a minute later and had a look that said, "what just happened". I just shook my head at him and the three of us started playing Xbox.

The next day at school was pretty much the same as every other day until I got to History. Our teacher decided that she was going to pair us up for the next three months for a project about, you guessed it, Vampires. It's like they were fucking everywhere.

"Alright," Mrs. Dawson said, "I'm gonna pair you guys up! Just listen out for your names!"

She went down the list and I couldn't have been less pleased when she said my partner.

"James Maslow and Odette Newberry," Mrs. Dawson said.

Odette looked at me and I looked at her. She smiled and I noticed that she was really beautiful. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I shook the thoughts out of my head as she came over to me.

"Hey James," she said and sat down next to me.

"Hey Odette," I said and smiled.

"So…I guess I'm gonna be kinda like your encyclopedia," she said and laughed, "I know a lot about this stuff."

"I guess you would," I said with a laugh.

We went through everything outlined in the paper and exchanged phone numbers to try and get together to work on the stuff outside of school. When the bell rang I went to find Kendall, Carlos, and Logan before heading to gym.

"You're paired up with her?" Kendall asked.

"I know!" I said, "It's fucking ridiculous. The whole project is fucking stupid."

"You're overreacting," Logan said, "maybe once you get to know her you'll change your mind."

"Yeah whatever," I said and got changed for gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Odette's POV

I walked into my house with Carter after school that day in a great mood. Even though I knew James wasn't too pleased about being my partner it didn't matter to me. I still thought he was the most attractive guy in school and I got lucky enough to be paired with him.

Tonight was one of the rare nights that all of us were home as a family. My dad was always upset about never getting to see us so on Tuesday nights the restaurant was closed so that we could all spend time together. It was nice.

"So, how's school been going?" Dad asked handing me and Carter each a bottle of synthetic blood.

"It's only the second day, Dad," Carter said.

"So, I still wanna know what's going on," he said popping open his own bottle.

"Well, I got paired up with the hottest guy in school to do a history project," I said taking a sip.

"Who is this guy? And what's the project about?" Dad asked.

"His name is James Maslow," Carter said, "He hates Vampires and Odd is in love with him. It's disgusting. And to make matters worse the project is on Vampires. As if we weren't uncomfortable enough."

"You really need to change your attitude, Carter," Dad said, "It's actually really annoying to sit here and listen to all your brooding angst all the time. You need to lighten up. And Odd, don't worry about this guys 'hatred of Vampires', I'm sure you can change his mind."

I smiled at my dad and my mom walked in not too much later to put the movie in. Like I said, Tuesdays were family nights. Every week we try to do something different. Last week it was board games and this week it was movies. My mom put in my favorite movie of all time _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and went to go pop some popcorn. As the movie started I was thinking about what my dad had said and it reassured me that there was nothing wrong with me and it cleared any doubt that I had from my mind. I could get people to accept me if I wanted to.


End file.
